It is common to find display devices at public places providing a variety of information to users. For instance, shopping malls or convenience stores typically provide information related to facilities and promotional schemes offered by them in order to attract more customers. Public utility places, such as airports, railways stations and bus stands also use display devices to provide information related to travel routes, timings and services. The content presented on such displays is generally meant for public at large and is not directed towards any particular user.